


Yes, I Keep the Na-Na Real Sweet for Ya Eating

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Man Vaginal Penetration, Trans Oikawa Tooru, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I don't even have a summary for this other than my friend and I were discussing the concept of trans Oikawa being eaten out by Ushijima inspired by the line yes I keep the na-na real sweet for ya eating in Hey Mama





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oliwer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliwer/gifts).



The skilled tongue flicked through his lips again, and Oikawa gripped the pillow beneath his head, inhaling sharply. He heard a low chuckle from between his legs and blushed darkly. “Wakatoshi...” Silence followed his whisper, and all Oikawa could hear was the rush of his blood through his ears, and his own panted breathing. A hand squeezed the inside of his thigh and Oikawa couldn’t help the whimper that slipped past his lips. “Wakatoshi… Ushiwaka _please_.”  
  
A finger slipped through his lips and Oikawa choked on a moan; _the fucker was waiting for me to ask nicely_ – and then a warm tongue was licking through his folds and Oikawa covered his mouth. Strong fingers gently parted him and Oikawa looked down to watch Ushijima. Their eyes met just as Ushijima’s tongue flicked over Oikawa’s clitoris for the first time, and Oikawa watched his own hips jerk up, blushing furiously under his hand. The warm wetness moved away and the captain on his back couldn’t help but whimper.  
  
“Ushiwaka-”  
  
“Let me hear you. We’re alone in the house.”  
  
Oikawa took a breath and closed his eyes, feeling Ushijima’s hand travel around his thigh, sliding up his side and up his smooth chest to tweak a nipple. Oikawa whimpered, not catching the sound in his throat this time.  
  
“How is your chest so smooth?” It was a breath on Ushijima’s lips, eyes focused, voice full of admiration.  
  
Oikawa smiled weakly and dropped his head back onto the pillow, still all too aware of just how wet he was. “Puberty blockers. Nothing ever developed.”  
  
Ushijima nodded and ran his hand to the other nipple, making Oikawa twitch and moan softly as he tugged it harshly, but not harsh enough to hurt. Oikawa’s hand dropped, reaching down to find Ushijima’s hair and the spiker found his way back between Oikawa’s legs. He lapped quickly, making Oikawa cry out slightly.  
  
Ushijima’s tongue, strong and wet and oh so _warm_ slipped over and over his clitoris, making his breathing harsh, panting out moans and whimpers. Oikawa’s hand twisted in Ushijima’s hair, keeping him in place. Ushijima lathered attention to Oikawa’s clitoris, and two fingers slid into his dripping cunt, making the server cry out in pleasure and surprise. His hips jerked up and the hand Oikawa held in Ushijima’s head tugged sharply, and his hips ground down a little, trying to find friction against the fingers inside of him.  
  
Ushijima curled his fingers suddenly, and Oikawa cried out, blushing at his own voice, so lust heavy.  
  
Ushijima chuckled lightly from where he lay, and his tongue went to work at Oikawa’s clitoris again, his fingers curling and scissoring inside of him. Pleasure flowed through Oikawa and he groaned, hips thrusting up a little. Ushijima moved, his tongue disappearing, and Oikawa whined. He tilted his head to look down at Ushijima, watching him with lust-filled eyes. Oikawa could see the tell tale hint of a smirk, and then Ushijima’s tongue was _inside_ him, pressing between his fingers.  
  
Oikawa sobbed out a moan, clinging to the pillow behind his head as he tried his best not to rut down against the pleasure, breathing heavily.  
  
One of Ushijima’s thumbs lifted, pressing hard against Oikawa’s clitoris and rubbing in circles.  
  
“Wakatoshi… Waka… Ushi… fuck _fuck_ , I’m so close.” The pressure was building in Oikawa’s stomach, making him whine and pant, pressing his hips down. Ushijima’s tongue started thrusting in and out of him faster, fingers starting to thrust and the thumb on his clitoris pressing harder, rubbing faster, and then Oikawa cried out.  
  
Oikawa’s back arched off the bed as he came hard, sobbing Ushijima’s name out on moans and cries, tears of pleasure slipping down his cheeks.

 

* * *

 

Oikawa lay on Ushijima’s chest, their legs entangled. They were silent, and hadn’t said anything other than the soft encouragement to move this way, lift this leg, let me clean you Oi.  
  
Oikawa traced patterns down Ushijima’s chest and then cleared his throat. “Thank you, Wakatoshi, for everything.”  
  
Ushijima opened his mouth to reply, but heard the deep breathing floating up to him. Peering down, he saw that Oikawa had fallen asleep, within seconds of his words filling the small room. Smiling, Ushijima pulled the blankets up around them and held Oikawa tightly, letting himself join Oikawa in the realm of sleep.


End file.
